


There's no happy ending

by Tsuki (Tsuki_Taiyo)



Series: The Martyr [2]
Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Taiyo/pseuds/Tsuki
Summary: It's quieter than usual.
Series: The Martyr [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019548
Kudos: 6





	There's no happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Discord Murder Party's Season 3 finale.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters, they belong to their actors and Internet Remix.
> 
> Have fun ^^

It was late. Or early depending on how you looked at it. The Quiet Hours seemed even quieter than they usually were. Junior trailed aimlessly through the halls between the bar and the swimming pool. None of the doors opened. No sound emanated from them. Junior scrubbed a hand down his face. _No wonder. I doubt any of us could handle being in each other’s presence right now._

Valencia’s scream echoed in his head. The order to leave her alone and the admonishment for not telling them about his past. Comparing him to her father. His stomach dropped. It wasn’t exactly a surprise. Some distant part – or maybe not so distant – had always known the truth behind those words. Behind the whispers that seemed to follow him. Monster. The name ‘Grace Killer’ did not just appear out of thin air.

He turned the corner and entered the indoor pool. The water glittered under the fluorescent lighting. _Someone filled the pool,_ Junior thought, blinking. _Maybe Ezra or Hailey. I’m sure, they’d like to swim…_

But at the moment there was no one there. Not a soul. Junior sat down near the edge of the pool. The water lapped at the tiles, the gentle sound soothing somehow. Soothing, yes, but not enough to stop his reeling thoughts entirely. If anything, the steady rhythm only amplified his spiraling guilt.

Without him they wouldn’t know much about the Black Stars and their goals. On the one hand they needed this knowledge to figure out how to get out of the Void. On the other hand, it would have saved all of them a lot of pain to know less about all that – including his own background before the Void. _I didn’t need to know that I was a Buzzfeed Unsolved episode. Or face the looks on their faces…_ He rested his chin on his knees. _Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything._

 _But you needed to,_ whispered a voice in the back of his head. _They had a right to know and you know you couldn’t keep them safe forever. Sooner or later they would have asked questions and it’s not like Murder God would have given them any kind of answer._

He shoved the voice away. It sounded too familiar. Too much like someone he didn’t want to think about right now. Instead of the voice, another feeling reared its head. His chest tightened uncomfortably. Usually he might go around and ask people how they were doing, offer comfort where needed.

Somewhere down the hall a glass shattered.

Junior’s head whipped around. He stared intently down the empty hallway, but there was nothing to be seen. No one stormed from their room to either investigate or walk their anger off.

Slowly, he got to his feet and started towards the noise’s source.

The likeliest source was either the bar or Vincent’s room. Junior stopped in front of the latter’s door. Vincent had taken it to heart. The sacrifice. He had tried to convince Yugo let Vincent replace him until the last second. Had apparently thought he was going to be their sacrifice.

Junior hovered in front of the door. He couldn’t hear anything else beyond the wood. Nothing to indicate Vincent might be in need of help or even care to have company. The conversation with Valencia overlaid the callous dismissal of Doc in the face of the sacrifice, bled into memories of different scenarios with different sacrifices both real and imaginary.

Junior stepped back from the door. _I shouldn’t intrude._

Hanging his head, he turned and walked back to his room. One last look around revealed the hallway still empty as well as no sounds from the common rooms beyond. Junior heaved a silent sigh as he closed the door to his room behind him.


End file.
